The Lion Guard
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Months after the union of the Pridelanders and Outsiders, new life is being born. When tragedy after tragedy accords in the Pride Lands, it's up to Simba and Nala's son to band a team and try to keep the peace his sister brought. Based off the new lion king Disney cartoon coming.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:In honor of finding out about the new Lion King cartoon and Lion King 20 th anniversary, I decided to write this. I had posted some stuff I found but deleated it. I will share my knowledge of the new show with some twists. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The sun crawled over the horizon spreading her golden rays across the lush African plains. In the heart of the savannah stood a majestic mountain structure known to many as Pride Rock. The land for many generations called it the Pride Lands. It's been two months since the death of Zira and the reunite of the Pridelanders and Outsiders. As well as the union of Princess Kiara and her lover Kovu. As the sun warmed up the platform on Pride Rock a light cream lioness walked out of a cave with a yawn. She bend the front of her body down and stretched her paws, letting her eight claws out before lifting her body and stretching her back legs. She shook her head before having her ears twitch. She moved her bright blue eyes from the ground below to behind her as the sound of someone walking toward her got her attention. Out of the darkness of the cave cave came a young golden orange lioness.

"Morning mother."

The light cream lioness smiled at her daughter. "Morning, Kiara. What are you doing up this early?"

Kiara smiled before pinning her ears. "I always loved to watch the sun rise. Plus I wanted to talk to you."

Kiara's mother caught the nervousness in her daughter's voice. "What's wrong, dear?"

The golden orange lioness sighed. "Well...it's more of a confession."

Kiara's mother raised a eyebrow at her daughter. But before she could say anything she felt her stomach do turn ups. Before Kiara's amber eyes her mother ran to the side of Pride Rock and emptied her insides. Kiara looked at her mother in concern just as Zazu flew over.

"Zazu!"

The blue hornbill landed by the young lioness' paws. "Your highness."

"Would you mind getting Rafik?"

The majordomo nodded but before he could take flight a raspy voice called out to them.

"No. I'm alright."

Kiara looked from the hornbill to her mother. "But...you're throwing up?"

The light cream lioness smiled lightly. "It's the same thing I felt when I was pregnant with you."

A huge smile formed on the golden orange lioness' muzzle. "I'm going to be a big sister?"

Kiara's mother nodded. "Now that we know what's going on with me. What is it that you want to tell me?"

Kiara sighed before replying. "Mother, I'm pregnant also."

"What!?"

The two lionesses looked and seen two lions standing in the cave entrance. The oldest, with golden fur and a red mane glared at the young brown furred lion with a darker brown mane crowning his head.

"I'm sorry sir. But...did you hear? You're going to be a father again."

The golden lion growled before softening up and looked at his mate with curious amber eyes. "Is it true?"

The light cream lioness smiled and nuzzled her mate. "Yes, Simba. We'll have cubs again and not just us."

Simba looked from his mate to his daughter who was nuzzling the young brown lion. He smiled before nuzzling the younger lioness.

"I'm sorry. But I'm very happy to hear that I'm going to be a grandfather."

Kiara smiled before buring her head in her father's mane. "Oh, thank you daddy."

The light cream lioness smiled before heading towards the cave. "Now, that we all know about the pregnancies. Let's tell the pride. I know my mother and Sarabi will be thrilled."

Simba nodded and turned to follow his mate with Kiara and her mate in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:bee (Guest), CSIMentalistTLK lover and Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you're interested. I too Can't wait for the show to air. Here's chapter two, Enjoy!**

Animals of different species lifted their heads as a loud roar erupted through the land. A light breeze blew by, signaling the Pride Lands residents to head towards the heart, Pride Rock. Standing at the peak was not just Rafiki but also the king. As the sun began to rise, her golden rays warmed up his golden body. As the morning wind ruffled his red mane.

"Oh. Your father is watching."

Simba looked at his adviser before looking up and smiled at the image of his smiling father in the sky.

_'I'll always be with you, my son.'_

Simba closed his amber eyes and the wind ruff up his mane. He opened his eyes at the sound of paws approaching. Simba smiled as his mate and queen walked over with a bright golden bundle in her muzzle. The king and queen head bump before the golden furred lion nuzzled the small cub before watching the Sherman spread some fruit juice across the cub's head. Simba stood by his queen's side as Rafiki took the cub and thrusted it into the air. The crowd below erupted into cheers for the new royal family member. As a bright sun beam shined on the the cub, one by one they bowed. As Simba's new cub was held in the air he noticed that the cub had a faded brown paw on his right king was astounded to see the marking and was determined to find out more.

######################

In the main cave the light cream queen laid on the royal platform with the bright golden cub in her paws. Simba had left to go on the last patrol of the day with their son in law, Kovu. The queen's ears perked at the sound of two sets of paws approaching. She moved her bright blue eyes from her cub to the cave entrance to see her daughter with a small light brown bundle in her muzzle. By the princess' side was her fraternal grandmother. The old dark beige lioness sat as the young golden orange furred lioness laid down and placed the light brown cub in between her paws.

"How's my granddaughter?"

Kiara smiled at her mother before nuzzling her cub. "She's doing fine. How's the little one?"

The queen's smile faded. "He's fine as well. But I'm worried."

The old dark beige lioness looked at her daughter in law with concern in her orange eyes. "What's troubling you, Nala?"

"Well for starters we have a little prince..."

Kiara and her grandmother smiled.

"But what's worrying me and Simba is the mark on his shoulder."

The former queen looked at her grandson. She saw the faded brown paw mark and thought about it. Her orange eyes widen when she realized what the mark means. She looked towards her daughter in law and smiled.

"Dear child. You have nothing to fret. By our little prince has been chosen by the greats of the stars."

Nala looked at her mother in law with confused all over her features. "Chosen? You mean he has been marked?"

The dark beige furred lioness smiled and nodded. "I was told when I was a cub by the former king Mohatu, that every generation a royal family will be based with a mark of the lion guard. The chosen one is to help keep the peace in their kingdom."

Kiara was amazed at the story. Her amber eyes shining brightly with wonder. "Grandma Sarabi. Have you ever met one? A lion guard?"

Sarabi nodded. "Actually yes. Your uncle Mheetu was marked as well as the mountain pride Prince, Malka." the old lioness looked at the lion queen and sighed. "Your mother met one too."

Both mother and daughter looked at the older lioness. Confusion clouded their minds.

Nala looked at the former queen. "I don't recall seeing a mark like this before."

Sarabi smiled lightly before pinning her dark brown rimmed ears. " Of course you wouldn't. After all the only thing you and Simba could think about is his death."

Nala's blue eyes widen as a flash back came in mind.

_**A golden lion cub with a ginger brown tuff on his head and a faded brown paw mark on his right shoulder ran over to a ledge where his mother laid. **_

_**"Had fun playing with Afua?"**_

_**The golden cub looked at his light cream furred mother with wide blue eyes. "How did you know I was playing with Afua?"**_

_**The light cream furred lioness chuckled. "I'm your mother and a huntress, Kopa. I know and see everything."**_

_**Kopa flattened his dark brown rimmed ears and huffed. "Well that's creepy."**_

Nala shook her head to clear the memory of her late son. But she couldn't, she remembered that her son was destined for greatness. But he was tooken away to fulfill that destiny. Tears began to fall which caused Kiara to purr in concern before nuzzling her mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

The lioness queen sobbed. "Your father and I should of told you."

Kiara pulled away and raised a thin eyebrow. "Told me what?"

Nala looked to her mother in law, who nodded with a slight smile. The light cream furred lioness sighed before looking back at her daughter.

"Before you...I had another cub. Kopa. He's was like his name...everyone's heart. He was also marked."

Kiara's amber eyes widen. "I had a brother? What happened?"

Nala looked down at the cub in her paws. "He was chased by a group of rogue African wild dogs. They chased him into the Zuberi river."

Kiara flattened her ears. "I'm sorry."

Nala lifted her head and smiled at her now oldest. _She'll make a wonderful queen_, Nala thought with a proud smile.

Kiara smiled at her mother before looking at her grandmother. "Grandma Sarabi, the mark ones are basically chosen to protect the kingdom? Right?"

Sarabi nodded. "Yes. To help the rulers and future rulers until they have to step down."

Kiara smiled at her little brother. "I have a perfect name for him."

Nala's ears perked. "What do you have in mind, sweetheart?"

Kiara smiled at the mark on her brother's shoulder. "Kion."

Sarabi smiled brightly at her granddaughter. "I think it's a perfect name."

Nala smiled too at her daughter. "Our little warrior."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I think Kion will be like Simba too. Maja, I'm really glad you liked the chapters. As for Kopa he was not apart of the movie, I'm just using him as he is. A canon character, he will not be apart of the show. I hope I have you the answer you wanted. So now without further ado, here's chapter three. **

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me "I am the voice of your historyBe not afraid, come follow me Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_**The smooth male voice rang through his ears as he looked around with wide blue eyes. He was in some type of clearing but everything was white. **_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_**He continued to look around for the voice but seen nothing. **_

_**"Who's there?"**_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will growI am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fieldsI am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_Out of the fog of white, he could make out something dark. _

_"Who are you?"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice I am the voice of the past that will always be _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voiceI am the voice, I am the voice_

_**Out of the fog was a black furred lion. His green eyes glowed as he starred at the young golden furred lion. **_

_**"You have come a long way, Ash."**_

_**The golden lion raised a thick eyebrow. "How did you know my name?"**_

_**The black lion rolled his green eyes. "You mean your given name. Not your birth name."**_

_**Ash growled. "What's the difference? Who are you?"**_

_**The black furred lion smiled. "I am Toki. Son of the human god, Loki God of mischief and your names are very much different."**_

_**Ash looked at this lion. He looked to be around his age. **_

_**"What are humans?"**_

_**Toki groaned and shook his head. "It's not important. Just keep I am your guardian spirit and I will be watching."**_

_**Toki started to fade as the area started to brighten. Before the Toki completely faded away Ash caught sight of a faded grey paw mark on his right shoulder. **_

Ash woke with a start. The dream felt real but he realized that Toki didn't answer his other question.

"Who am I?"

######################

The sound of young male laughter was heard as a bright golden furred cub ran out of the cave towards the peak. His dark orange eyes glistened in the young golden rays as the sun began to rise. A soft morning breeze ruffed up his slick back red tuff on his head. His dark brown rimmed ears flickered as he turned to see a light brown cub. She had dark brown rimmed ears and small light brown fur sticking up on her head.

"Morning, Kion." the light brown cub purred, her amber eyes bright.

Kion smiled at the week older cub. "Hi. Aricia."

Aricia sat by the golden cub's side. "Enjoying the view?"

Kion giggled before turning back towards the sky. "It's really beautiful. So what do you have planned?"

Aricia smiled and stood before heading towards the rocky slope. "Just going to do a little exploring."

"Cool. I'll come too."

The light brown furred cub giggled before jumping the last step and dashed into the grass with Kion following.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Full Darkness No Green Mile, Kyuubi99, Guest and CSIMentalistTLK lover, thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure how to pronounce Aricia's name. I picked it because I liked the meaning, which means Princess of royal blood. **

A chirp of pain sounded out behind some tall grasses followed by a teasing laugh.

"An't so fast, now!" laughed a light tan cub through clenched teeth as he held the white tail of a cheetah cub.

"Please let go of my tail!" cried a yellow furred cheetah cub, her black spots getting covered in dirt as she try to run away.

"Not a chance, slowie!" growled the light tan furred cub

"Abasi! Stop that!"

The light tan cub groaned before looking to see Kion and Aricia. Abasi ignored them and continued to taunt the cheetah.

"I said stop it!"

Abasi growled and let the cheetah tail go before turning to the golden prince. Leaving the cheetah to run away as fast as her legs could go.

"Who do you think you are?! Bossing someone around! And you're not future king! Do you know who I am?"

Aricia rolled her amber eyes. " know. The first grandson of Scar."

Abasi smiled before glaring at Kion. His green eyes blazing as he growled. "Don't you forget it."

With his head held high, Abasi pranced off causing Kion to sigh.

Aricia growled at her cousin's retreating form. "I can't believe we're related."

Kion groaned. "Why can't he be more like Taka."

The two were heading towards the watering hole when the light brown cub laughed.

"I think that's too much for his brain to handle."

They both laughed as they continued towards the water hole.

####################

Ash woke up with a loud roar like yawn. He licked his lips before looking around to see his pride members gone. It was only a few of them but couldn't they wait. Sitting up the golden furred lion stretched and bend his body. Smiling when he heard the pleasant sound of cracking bones. Feeling satisfied, Ash got up and walked over to a nearby river. The water wasn't crazy like most mornings but calm and cool. He took a few laps to quenched his morning thirst. Afterwards the young male took a moment to look at his reflection. He had bright blue eyes and a ginger brown mane crowning his head with some bangs falling into his face. As he continued to look at his reflection a bright light flashed blinding Ash for a moment. Ash blinked his eyes open to see everything normal. But not everything was normal, there was a new scent that seemed right behind him. With a deep breath Ash turned where his jaw dropped.

"Long time no see. Huh?" chuckled a familiar black furred lion, his green eyes glistening.

Ash pawed his eyes and shook his head, multiple times. Causing the black lion to laugh as he scratched his mane with a colorless paw.

"Toki?"

The golden lion voice came out unusual. He thought everything with the son of mischief was a dream.

"The one and only."

Ash shook his head and laid down before putting his paws over his head. "I'm going crazy!"

Toki laughed. "You should see the reactions to those my father comes to see."

Ash sat up and sighed. "I can only imagine. What are you doing here?"

Toki smiled. "Well...you heard of the goddess Frigga? Right?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But not a god but a queen. She's the queen of love and destiny, something like that."

Toki smiled impressed. "Well...that's my grandmother. She wants me to help you...and so on."

Ash looked at the black lion with a raised eyebrow. "Sure...and I'm a prince."

Toki laughed before smirking. "Well you actually are. A lost prince but a prince none the less."

Ash couldn't believe it and he won't. He's not no prince. "Oh yeah. If I'm a prince what kingdom am I from?"

"Why you're prince Kopa from the Pride Lands."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:TLK LOVER, Gary 2000, CSIMentalistTLK lover and Kyuubi99, thank you guys for the reviews. It would be nice for Kopa to make a appearance but since they might not, I will. By the way if you have any OCs that you would like share. Feel free to leave the information in a review or a PM. **

It seems that time had stopped as Ash took in his guardian's words. He was a prince and from the famous Pride Lands. The golden lion shook his head before glaring at the black furred lion sitting in front of him.

"How do I know that this isn't some sick joke."

Toki glared back with a annoyed growl. "Do I look like I have time to play jokes?"

Ash rolled his blue eyes before looking hard at his guardian spirit. "You are the son of Loki. The king of mischief."

The spirit's dark grey muzzle made a 'oooh' movement. "Well I can see your distrust. But I promise you...I'm not my father."

Ash grunted. "That's what they all say. Then prove it."

Toki groaned before growling. "Damn moral!"

The black lion got up and walked over to his charge before placing a black colorless paw on the golden lion's head. Not a second later Ash's eyes started to glow white as images played in his head.

_**He opened his blue eyes to see new faces. They all started to purr when they saw him. **_

_**"My, he's so handsome." cooed a dark cream furred lioness her light green eyes full of pride and excitement. **_

_**A dark beige furred lioness smiled at him as her orange eyes glistened in the little sun light. "He reminds me of Mufasa. What's our prince name?"**_

_**A soft voice purred. "Kopa."**_

_**x**_

_**He ran out of some bushes towards a ledge where a light cream furred lioness laid. He sat by her colorless paws, trying to get his breathing normal. **_

_**"Having fun playing with Afua?"**_

_**He snapped his small cub head up to look at the lioness in confusion. Alot of wondering thoughts running through his mind. **_

_**"How did you know I was playing with Afua?"**_

_**She chuckled lightly, her bright blue eyes burning into his own. "I'm your mother as well as a huntress, Kopa. I know and see everything."**_

_**He flattened his ears and turned from the lioness with a huff. "That's creepy."**_

Ash shook his head causing Toki to move his paw. The golden lion took deep breaths before looking at his guardian.

"It's true?"

Toki sighed before rolling his green eyes. "You don't say."

Ash ignored him and stood before looking back at his reflection in the water. "What now?"

Toki walked over to his side and sighed. "The next step in your destiny."

"Which would be?"

Toki sighed heavily. "It's not easy to explain, Kopa. But the great kings and queens, as well bless a royal family every generation. You were blessed..."

"You mean this mark that me, Mheetu and Malka has?"

Toki nodded. "Yes. The mark of the lion guard. The Pride Lands are rare to have two."

Ash looked at the black lion with wide eyes. "My parents had another cub?"

"Two actually. That's where you come in. Danger and chaos is lurking and your siblings need you."

The golden lion closed his eyes and sighed before opening them. His blue eyes seemed to brighten, causing Toki to smile.

"Welcome back, Kopa."

##################

Kion and Aricia walked down the path to the water hole. The golden cub was still distressed about Abasi. Aricia frowned at the month younger cub. Why does Abasi have to be a jerk. A friendly shout caused the two cubs to look up to see a brown cub prancing over. When he got closer, his smile faded when he seen the look on Kion's face.

"Abasi?" the brown cub asked, his light blue eyes full of concern.

Aricia growled before sitting. "The total nerve. Just because he's Uncle Scar's first grandson, that he's the great rulers' gift to earth."

"I'm really sorry. I sometimes wonder who's the oldest."

The light brown princess placed a comforting chestnut colour paw on the brown cub's pale brown colour paw. "It's okay, Taka. We can't help who we're stuck with."

Taka laughed before looking towards Kion, who was near them but was starring at some bushes.

"Kion..."

The golden cub shhhed him which earned Aricia to look to. Their ears flickered as they looked at the dark green bushes. Kion frowned before turning. Before the new prince could know what is happening a light grey hyena jumped out of the bushes causing the three cubs to scream and run. The hyena laughed as three more joined her. With a growl they leapt after the cubs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover and Kyuubi99, thanks for the reviews. **

Fuli walked along side a pale grey brown African wild dog pup. Her white, black spotted tail sway side to side.

"It was horrible, Kahlil."

The pup growled as he narrowed his brown eyes. "If I ever see that taurd again, I'll make mud puddles with his face."

The cheetah cub laughed before having her ears flickered. "Kahlil, did you hear that?"

Kahlil moved his black ears foward when he gasped. Before Fuli knew it her friend pounced, sending them into a nearby bush. Not a second later three cubs ran past with four hyenas after them.

Fuli gasped with wide gold eyes. "Hyenas! What are they doing back here?"

Kahlil looked to see the close was clear before looking at his feline friend. "Who cares. Let King Simba handle them."

The African wild dog pup was about to walk away when Fuli placed her colorless paw on her friend's black tail.

"We can't leave them! We got to find King Simba or Prince Kovu!"

Kahlil pulled his tail away and glared at the cheetah. "Why should we help them?"

Fuli glared back, her golden eyes burning into the dog's brown. "Regardless what others did. Those cubs have nothing to do with it. Now I'm going. You can come or stay here and be a grump."

Kahlil huffed before following his friend towards Pride Rock.

####################

Kiara climbed up the rocky slope with a glow buring through her being. When the princess made it to the top she was greeted by her mother and grandmothers. When she saw the three older lionesses, her amber eyes brightened.

"Hello. Have any of you seen Kovu?"

The older lionesses shook their heads. As Simba came walking up the other side of Pride Rock. Kiara smiled at her father before running over and burying her head in his red mane.

"Hello, princess. How's your day?"

Kiara smiled before stepping back. "It's been amazing."

The five lions' ears perked at the sound of someone shouting.

"King Simba!"

The golden furred king looked at the four lionesses before walking over to edge. Nala followed as Kiara stayed by the cave entrance with her grandmothers. Down below was a cheetah cub and a African wild dog pup. The queen's blue eyes widen when she saw the pup. Painful memories resurfaced.

"Young ones, what can I help you with?"

The cheetah cub took deep breaths before looking up at the large lion. "Sir, your highness we seen three cubs being chased by hyenas!"

Simba's amber eyes widen before he growled. He banished the hyenas when he became king. They have no right to be in the Pride Lands. Taking a deep calming breaths before looking back at the two young animals.

"Thank you. Now run home. It's dangerous with hyenas running around."

The African wild dog pup and the cheetah cub nodded before running off. Simba growled before leaping down the slope and bolted through the plains. Kiara bowed her head as tears began to fall.

"I can't loss Aricia and Kion. Not now. I just can't."

Nala was crying too. She was trying to be strong but the thought of losing another son made it difficult. Sarabi and Sarafina shared a look before looking at the weeping mothers.

#################

Kahlil walked with Fuli till they came to a small cave. The pale grey brown pup sighed which cause Fuli to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

Kahlil huffed and sat. "I realized that when I go home. My father wants me to start my leadership lessons."

Fuli frowned. "I'm sure you would be a wonderful pack leader."

Kahlil smiled lightly before standing. "I'll see you in the morning."

Fuli nodded and watched her friend leave. When she couldn't see him anymore she turned headed for her and her mother's cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Kyuubi99, Full Darkness No Green Mile and CSIMentalistTLK lover, thank you for the reviews. The OC Nukia belongs to Full Darkness No Green Mile. Thank you for letting me use her. I have a new Lion King story, called Tales Of The Past. Where Simba's family watch the first two movies. Also don't forget to give me your OC information if you want them in this. I could be more than one. Now to chapter seven, enjoy! **

Kion, Aricia and Taka ran through the plains as fast as their legs could run. Taka was falling back, from the water hole to wherever they were now it was to much. He tried to run faster, causing his lungs to burn even more. Taka was so focused on keeping up with his friends that he didn't see a rock that was buried deep into the ground. With a painful yelp, the brown furred cub tripped and tumbled. A brown hyena with darker spots snarled, his red eyes blazing with hunger before he pounced as the other three hyenas ran by. Kion and Aricia heard the cry and saw the brown hyena over Taka. Tears blur their vision as they ran. There wasn't nothing they could do without getting killed themselves. A painful scream soared through their ears as they got further away.

On a hill knoll stood a light tan furred pre teen lioness. In the sun light one can see bits of orange mixed in her fur. As the wind ruff up her shaggy hair tuff on her forehead as her bright emerald green eyes watched the chase below. Her sights were locked on the brown hyena. He attacked, going for the small cub's throat but the cub moved causing the hyena to catch his left eye. As the cub screamed in pain, the pre teen growled before running down the hill and pouncing on the hyena. The attack was a surprise causing the hyena to be tackled easily. With a snarl the pre teen bit his throat till he went limp. She didn't get a chance to catch her breath before she was pounced on. She and a dark grey hyena bit and scratch. Blood running out of their wounds.

"You little-"

The hyena was cut off by being tackled by a brown blur. The hyena and the attacker rollled till the hyena found himself on his back and starring at the green eyes of royalty. The hyena gulped before running off after the brown furred prince roared. With a snarl he turned to the pre teen where his eyes widen.

"Nukia..."

##################

Kion and Aricia's lungs started to burn more. Now that they ran further and it was becoming more difficult to keep the same pace. The two cubs could feel the breath of the hyenas on their backs. A painful scream caused Kion to look back and gasped. A light brown hyena had Aricia's tail between his teeth.

"Kion! Go!"

Kion closed his dark orange eyes and continued to run but stopped at Aricia's cry. With a deep breath he turned and ran under the hyena chasing him and pounced on the hyena with Aricia. His little teeth latched on the hyena's ear causing him to drop the light brown cub and growl in pain. The stormy grey hyena pawed his ear till Kion let go. Only taking the ear with him. The hyena yelped in pain and moved to the side. The other hyena that was chasing the bright golden cub pounced but was tackled with a defining roar.

"Stay away from my son!"

The hyena nodded in fear before running off. Taking deep breaths Simba looked at his son who had a shaken Aricia by his side. The king sighed in relief before nuzzling his son and granddaughter.

"Thank the stars you're alright. Now was there anyone else with you?"

Tears started to fall from their eyes more. Kion was the first to sob followed by Aricia. Simba pinned his ears and lowered his head for the young life that was lost.

##################

"You knew who I was and didn't tell me?!"

A pale orange furred lion with a black mane shared a look with a light cream furred lion with a light brown mane. With a sigh the pale orange furred lion turned his bright orange gaze to the younger lions in front of him.

"We had a feeling but wasn't sure. We were waiting for you to get your memory back before we told you about the lion guards."

The light cream furred lion nodded. "Kopa as your uncle and friend I'm sorry. We should have told you."

Kopa sighed before standing, Toki followed suit. "Malka, Mheetu I thank you all for what you done. But I'm needed home."

Mheetu nodded and smiled. "I understand and would like to go with you. It's been some time since I seen your mother and grandmother."

Kopa dipped his head before heading towards his own cave. "We leave at dawn. Come on Toki."

The black lion rolled his eyes before following his charge.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Gary2000, CSIMentalist TLK lover and Kyuubi99, thanks for the reviews. The last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger. At least that's how I tried to make it. Now without further ado here's chapter eight. Enjoy! **

With a small moan she blinked her eyes open to shut them close from the blinding white light. After a second she tried again for this time a shearing pain shot through her head. She shot her eyes close with a hiss. After taking some deep breaths she reopened them and her vision was clear. She looked around with careful eyes to figure out where she was. She can tell by the walls surrounding and the deem light shining, that she was in a cave. Who's cave? With a groan she sat up to only fall back down.

"I wouldn't do that."

Her ears perked at the familiar voice. Slowly she looked towards the direction and seen a light tan furred lioness. Her shaggy hair tuff could be seen in the little sun light. Her green eyes widen as she realized who the lioness was.

"Vitani...where am I?"

The light tan lioness sat in front of the pre teen. "You're at Pride Rock."

The pre teen gasped before glaring at the older lioness. "How dare you bring me here?!"

Vitani narrowed her blue eyes at the pre teen. "Nukia, you fought a full grown hyena! You're not even a teen yet!...and besides you're family"

Nukia looked away and pinned her ears. "King Simba still let me in...after everything mother did?"

Vitani sighed before bending down and nuzzled her sister. "It wasn't Simba's call."

Nukia looked up with wide confused eyes."Who?"

"I did."

The two sisters looked towards the cave entrance and seen Kiara walking over followed by Kovu. Nukia couldn't understand what was going on. She starred at the golden orange lioness in shock and disbelief.

"But-"

Kiara sat down and smiled. "You saved a life. Plus like your brother and sister and the other outsiders you have nothing to do with whatever your mother did. Even if you did you're forgiven."

Nukia took the princess' words to heart and smiled. "So the little one...is he..."

Vitani smiled before nuzzling her sister. "Thanks to you, my son will live."

Nukia smiled before yawning. The three older lions smiled before standing.

"Get some rest. Dear sister." Kovu said before nuzzling the pre teen and head towards the cave entrance

Vitani and Kiara smiled at Nukia before leaving themselves. With a small smile Nukia closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

#################

Taka woke up with a groan. Every inch of his body ache. But his left eye is what hurts the most. After taking a few deep breaths he tried to get up but he couldn't. He looked around till his light blue eyes landed on something small and golden cuddle against him.

"Kion..."

There was a grunt and a small yawn before the bright cub opened his dark orange eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Taka! You're up!"

Taka smiled lightly before sighing. "What happened?"

Kion lowered his head as tears threatened to fall. "We were attacked by hyenas. I'm sorry...I didn't know what to do...I was a coward and now you have to live with a scar."

Taka's light blue eyes widen. "I have a scar?"

Kion nodded. "I'm so very sorry-"

"It's alright. At least I'm alive."

Kion smiled lightly before nuzzling up to his friend. Taka smiled lightly as well before lying his head down and falling asleep. Kion smiled at his friend before stretching and heading towards the nursery cave entrance.

######################

"This is outrageous! We have to do something!"

Simba growled before sighing. "I don't have the time to chase those hyenas. I will not go through what I did with my first son."

Kovu looked at his father in law. "You don't mean-"

Simba nodded. "After Kiara gives birth. You and her will take the throne."

Kiara starred at her father with wide amber eyes. "But Kion..."

Nala smiled by her mate's side. "Kion is destined for something else. You my little flower. Are destined to be queen."

Kiara looked at her mate who purred with a smile of his own. Kiara looked at her parents and bowed.

"I'll gladly take my place when the time comes."

Simba couldn't be more proud of his daughter. As the curtain and future rulers talked about the upcoming future they didn't noticed a pair of dark orange eyes was listening.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews. As I know about the stories I have unfinished...I'm currently have writers block. I'm not abandoning them but I will get back to them. Eventually. **

Simba looked at his daughter and her mate. It was the afternoon after the hyena attack. The golden furred king was about to asked his mate for a walk when his majordomo landed by his paws with wide eyes.

"Your majesty, there's three rogues in the Pride Lands!"

Simba sighed before standing. "Zazu, keep watch on them."

The navy blue hornbill nodded before taking flight. Kiara and Kovu looked at the king who had his head lowered.

"Father, what's going on?" the golden orange lioness asked

Simba sighed before lifting his head. "There's rogues in the Pride Lands."

Kovu stood with determination in his green eyes. "I'll go. You stay here with Kion and Nala."

Simba smiled before nodding. "Alright but take someone with you."

Kovu was about to protest when Sarafina and Sarabi stepped up.

"We'll be more than happy to help." said the old dark beige furred lioness

Simba and Nala exchanged looks before looking at their mothers and agreed. Sarabi and Sarafina may be old but they know how to hold their own when a fight breaks out. Kovu nuzzled his mate and daughter before heading towards the rocky slope with Sarabi and Sarafina at his flank.

####################

Mheetu had stopped walking causing Kopa and Toki to stop as well. The golden furred lion shook his ginger brown mane out of his blue eyes.

"Why did we stop?"

Toki rolled his green eyes before speaking sarcastic. "Gee, I wonder why?"

Mheetu ignored the two bickering and looked ahead to see a lion and two lionesses heading towards them.

"Pipe down, you two!"

Toki and Kopa looked from each other to see what Mheetu was looking at to see a well built brown furred lion with a scar across his left eye and a darker brown mane. Behind him was a dark beige furred lioness with bits of grey around the muzzle and a dark cream furred lioness with grey around her muzzle and paws.

"Who are you?!"

Mheetu took a deep breath and bowed to show that they came in peace. Toki and Kopa shared a look before bowing as well. When the two old lionesses seen the paw marks on their shoulders they gasped.

"Mheetu!" the old dark cream furred lioness cried with wide light green eyes

The dark beige furred lioness starred at the golden lion with her orange eyes wide as she gaped. "Kopa..."

Kopa lifted his head and looked at the the lionesses with a confused expression. Toki smiled at his charge as well as Mheetu.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember..." Kopa mumbled softly

The lionesses smiled as the dark beige lioness took a step closer with a smile and a gleam in her eyes.

"Why dear child, we're your grandmothers."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thank you Kyuubi99 and CSIMentalistTLK lover for the reviews. As well for everyone who favored and followed. **

Kopa's ears flickered as he poundered what the two old lionesses said before his mind went blank and their was a flash.

_"Nani Rabi and Grandma Fina?"_

_The two lionesses looked up from their resting place and smiled at their grandson. _

_"Why, hello Kopa." the dark beige furred lioness smiled_

_"What can we do for you, my prince?" Sarafina asked her light green eyes on the golden cub_

_The golden furred cub sat and looked at his grandmothers with curious bright blue eyes. "Who's Mufasa?"_

_Sarabi smiled brightly. "Why he's your grandfather."_

_His ears perked at that. "My grandpa? Where is he?"_

_The lionesses smiled lightly. Painful memories resurfaced. _

_"He's with the stars now. My dear prince." Sarabi sighed. _

_He pinned his ears and lowered his head. "Oh. What was he like?"_

_Sarabi and Sarafina smiled brightly. Slowly the question perked them up. _

_"Well...he was just like your father and you."_

Kopa shook his head before looking at the lionesses in front of him.

"Nani Rabi and Grandma Fina?"

Sarabi and Sarafina smiled before nodding. Kopa smiled before running over and embracing the old lionesses. Kovu stood with a confused look before shaking his head.

"What's going on here!?"

The dark beige furred lioness was the first to pull away and look at her granddaughter's mate. "Kovu. It's alright, they're family."

Kovu nearly choked on the air as his green eyes widen. "Family?!"

Kopa pulled away from the embrace and looked at the brown furred lion. He raised a eyebrow at him.

"I don't recall seeing you around."

Sarafina shook her head. "That is because he was born after your disappearance. Then his mother was exiled for attacking your father."

Kopa turned to the brown furred lion with a hard glare. "What are you doing here?"

Kovu growled at the golden lion. "I'm the princess' mate!"

Kopa frowned before looking at his grandmothers. They smiled when they caught his concern.

"Your sister ended a fruitless war and brought peace to the Pride Lands. With this young lion's help. Now they are our future queen and king."

Sarafina raised a grey paw. "Well before Kopa came back."

Kopa shook his head. "I'm not here for the throne. I'm here to help my brother and sister."

Sarabi nodded before turning with the dark cream furred lioness following. "Then we should get going."

The males nodded before following the two old lionesses. Kovu growled before following also.


End file.
